


May I Have This Dance?

by tomridswhorcrux



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Victorian, Ballroom Dancing, Corset, Dancing, F/M, Light Bondage, Light Dom/sub, Magic, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink, Ribbons, Sex, Size Kink, Smut, darling - Freeform, good girl, tied up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-12 20:26:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29390502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tomridswhorcrux/pseuds/tomridswhorcrux
Summary: Draco and Hermione are at a ball, but the dancing soon turns scandalous.Victorian era AU - yes, they still have, magic don’t worry
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Draco Malfoy
Kudos: 73





	May I Have This Dance?

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to this lil one shot. I’m a whore for the Victorian era as well as dramione, so magic and corsets and smut it is. I hope you all enjoy!

“May I have this dance, Miss?” Draco asks the curly haired witch in front of him.

Hermione is in a stunning pale blue dress. Her corset is lined with crystals, draping down the sides of her arms. The tall, pale, blonde in front of her offers his hand. He is wearing a tailored, black number. His overcoat nips in at his waist, perfectly framing his lean form.

“Why, yes, of course,” Hermione says, dipping into a curtsey before taking Draco’s hand.

The orchestra’s music picks up its place as Hermione and Draco begin to waltz. Draco’s hand is in the crook of her waist, right above her hip.

The pair dance around the ballroom in perfect grace. Hermione has never danced with Draco before, but it is as though they were made for each other. Every movement Draco pushes, Hermione counteracts in perfect timing, just like they were puzzle pieces. 

“Where did you learn to dance like this?” Draco whispers into Hermione’s ear, his breath is warm on her neck.

“You think muggle-borns don’t know how to dance?” Hermione replies with a smile.

Draco’s hand inches lower on her waist, hovering over the full of her hips. Hermione is taken aback by the motion. How could Draco Malfoy be so scandalous out in the open like this. Hermione looks deep into his grey eyes and sees a smirk plaster itself upon his lips.

Draco leans into Hermione's ear as they near the entrance of the ballroom. “You like that don’t you?”

Draco’s words shock Hermione, her lips slightly part and her eyes widen.

Draco gives a low chuckle and as he pulls away from her ear the witch see’s a smirk on his face. In that time, Draco waltzes the pair out of the ballroom and into the hallway.

“Draco! What are you—“ Hermione starts just before Draco pulls her into a nearby room.

When the pair arrive in the room it is dark and with a flick of Draco’s wand the room is locked, silenced, and bathed in a slight orange glow. 

Hermione gasps as Draco pins her to the door, locking his lips with hers. Draco’s hands are on Hermione’s waist and pushing her hips into the wood surface.

Hermione is overcome with a feeling of warmth as Draco revenges her lips. She moans into his mouth as he presses his front into hers.

Draco reaches around to the back of Hermione’s dress and pulls at the ties of her skirt, the garment falling in a puddle on the floor.

Draco quickly rips from her, spinning her to face the door. He unties the ribbon of her corset, unlacing the ribbon through each tie. Hermione takes in a deep breath as she feels the corset loosen, the roughness of Malfoy turning her on even more.

Once Draco has unlaced her corset, he pulls it off her, exposing her bare torso. Draco tosses the corset to the side, keeping the ribbon in his hands. Hermione turns to face him and as she does he takes her hands and pins them above her head, tying her wrists together with the ribbon.

Hermione gasps at this motion and Draco swallows her slight moan in his mouth as he returns to his incursion on her lips. Hermione feels her knickers dampen as Draco grinds into her hips.

Draco’s hands move from hers to her hips as he casts a sticking charm. Hermione tries to wriggle her wrists, but they stay locked in place. Draco’s cold hands roam up and down the sides of her body, reaching around to grip her arse in his massaging of her skin.

Hermione moans as his hands knead her skin, his lips moving from hers to her neck. He nips and kisses the skin, leaving marks. Draco lightly grazes his teeth along her pulse point and Hermione groans. Her wrists wriggle in their binding and her head tilts to give Draco more access. 

Draco chuckles at Hermione’s motions, returning his lips to her decliotage. Hermione’s head knocks back into the door, her hair parting in all directions. Draco nips along her collar, making sure to graze his teeth along her collar bone. Hermione moans and whimpers at his actions. 

Her legs fall weak as Draco toys with the waistband of her knickers.

“May I?” Draco asks as he pulls his lips away from Hermione’s collar.

“Merlin, yes,” Hermione whimpers as Draco hooks the sides of her knickers around his fingers, trailing them down her legs.

Once Draco is at Hermione’s feet she steps out of the fabric and he throws the cotton somewhere in the room.

“Fuck, you look so pretty like this. Tied against a door with your own corset laces,” Draco smirks as he stares at the wanton witch.

“ _Please_ ,” Hermione whimpers, and Draco steps his way towards her.

He places his hands back on her hips, trailing one lower and lower. He cups his fingers on the outside of her sex, slightly dipping into her arousal.

“ _Fuck_ ,” Hermione softly moans and Draco’s dips one of his fingers into her arousal, swirling around her clit.

Draco smirks as Hermione squirms in his grasp, his circles on her clit being a touch to slow.

“Faster, please— _Fuck_ ,” Hermione whines. The warmth building up reaches her brain and all she can think of his Draco’s touches and words. 

“Darling, you have to ask better than that. You answer to me, not the other way around.”

Hermione moans and grinds her hips into Draco’s hand. Draco chuckles and pulls his hand away from her sex.

Hermione groans at the loss of contact. She squeezes her thighs together, trying to recreate any semblance of the sensation.

“Open,” Draco says, his arousal soaked finger hanging in front of Hermine’s face. Hermione complies, opening her mouth and Draco slips his finger in between her lips.

Hermione knows what he wants her to do, so she sucks his finger clean. Draco groans at her action and as the witch looks down she can see a tent pitched in his trousers.

“Good girl,” Draco says as he pulls his finger out of her mouth. Draco pulls his wand out of his pocket and banishes his clothing to somewhere in the room. Hermione’s eyes widen at his lean figure.

Draco has a very defined muscle structure, the witch can feel her mouth water at the sight. All she wants to do is caress his skin, she can just tell that it would be smooth and soft.

Her eyes trail down to his cock. Hermione gulps at the sight, she has never been with anyone so large. The Malfoy man is _definitely_ gifted in the length _and_ girth department.

Draco brings one of his strong hands and slowly strokes the length of cock. Hermione stares wantonly at his actions. Oh how she wishes he was in between her legs, but all she can do is watch and squirm.

“Draco, please,” Hermione incoherently whines, squeezing her thighs even tighter.

“You have been a good girl so far, I think I can arrange for my cock to be in between your pretty thighs,” Draco says, stepping his knee in between her legs, opening them. 

He strokes his cock once more before lightly pressing it to her sex. Hermione moans and throws her head back against the door. She shifts her hips forward, trying to create more contact. 

Draco takes one of her legs over his arm, opening her for him. He smirks just before pressing into her. Hermione moans and Draco starts to slowly thrust in and out.

“You like that? Fuck—so wet and tight for me. Such a good girl,” Draco mutters into her ear. Draco’s hands are on Hermione’s hips, holding them in place.

Hermione moans as Draco’s cock fills her. She wishes she could match his thrusts, but the vice-grip on her hips prevents that. His fingers are definitely leaving bruises in their wake.

“Fuck, Draco,” Hermione groans as she can feel her release building. Her walls flutter around Draco’s cock, and he can tell she is close.

Draco brings one of his hands down to her clit, rubbing harsh circles all whilst thrusting in and out of her at a fast pace. 

“Draco, I’m—“ Hermione starts before Draco cuts her off, “Come for me, darling. I want to feel those walls clench around my cock as you come.”

With those words Hermione cries out at her release. She sees stars and Draco groans as she clenches around his cock, her release sends him over the edge and he comes with two more pumps.

Draco still keeps his motions, albeit slower, as they both come down from their high. Hermione is panting in bliss and Draco leans his head to her shoulder, lightly pressing kisses.

Draco pulls out of her and lightly drops her leg to the ground. He releases the sticking charm and unties the lacing from her wrists. Draco throws the ribbon to the side and brings Hermione into a slight hug.

“Let’s do this again sometime, maybe even with a bed?” Draco smiles at the witch.

“Hmm, I’ll have to think about that offer.”


End file.
